Once a Demon, Always a Demon
by ThatWeirdAnimeFreak
Summary: Mira Jane stayed as the tormenter she was after Lisanna's death. She still fights with Erza and back talk anyone who picks a fight with her, especially Laxus. But one day her feelings get turned around with Laxus...
1. Chapter 1

Mira was twirling her finger in a mug filled with soda while caressing her cheek and glaring at the wall. She just got embarrassed by Erza. Mira has never been more upset before, well, not including the fact Lisanna died but she would rather not think about that right now... Mira feels a presence next to her. The ivory haired girl looked next to her and saw none other than the master's grand son, Laxus.

"What the hell do you want, blondie?" Mira snaps at Laxus with anger. Laxus smirks at the mad girl.

"What's wrong Demon? You seem upset" Laxus taunts the mad girl. Mira growls and glares at Laxus with pure hate and anger.

"I said what the fuck do you want, you dumbass" Mira snaps at him and Laxus chuckles.

"Woah, someone has an attitude! Maybe because she lost to Erza for once" Laxus teases the ivory haired girl. Mira Jane had enough of his smack talk and poured her mug of soda on his head and walked off. Laxus glared at the white haired girl stomping off as electricity sparked around him.

"Damn Bastard, never listens..." Mira mumbles as she walks around Magnolia while clenching her fists. Mira has never been ok since her sisters death. In fact, Mira became more of a tormenter ever since that unfaithful day. When the demon had her S-Class trials she finished it with ease, eliminating anyone who got in her way.

"Yo Demon!" Mira turns around and glares at a soaking wet Laxus.

"Damn it Laxus! Leave me alone!" She yells and spins on her heels and was about to walk away until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Mira looked behind her to see Laxus with his hand on her shoulder.

"Get your hand off me, Bastard" Mira growls.

"We need to talk" He says in a monotone voice. Mira Jane was about to respond before Laxus grabbed her hand and dragged her someone.

"Where are we going, Laxus?" Mira asks with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Somewhere" He responds and Mira growls.

"I would like to know the location, dumb ass" Mira snaps at him. Laxus turns around and pins Mira to a wall. The demon gasped at the sudden movement and stared into the Lightening boy's eyes with pure hate. Laxus glared at the ivory haired girl.

"Respect your elders you brat!" Laxus yells at Mira. Mira grits her teeth and glares right back at the blonde boy. Mira shoves her foot in Laxus's stomach. Laxus growls and lets go of Mira and clutches his stomach.

"Don't call me a brat, I'm not a kid anymore you idiot" Mira yells at Laxus with anger. Laxus grits his teeth and stands up.

"Your such an immature brat! What the hell is wrong with you?! It's like you haven't even grieved over your sisters death! You wear dark clothes and have become worse over the years! Your just a heartless demon!" Laxus screams angrily at the girl. Mira stares at the floor with tears in her eyes while clenching her fists. Mira couldn't handle it anymore and let tears flow freely down her cheeks.

"Your so stupid! You don't know what I do when I'm away from the guild! I do grieve over my sister's death you bastard! How could you say such things? What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Mira yells at the blonde boy while crying and she runs with tears trailing behind her.

Laxus stares at the demon in shock. Maybe he did go over board...Laxus looks at the floor with guilt weighing him down. He clenches his fists and sees Mira Jane was gone. Laxus sighs and starts to run after the girl.

"Mira! Wait!" He calls out and starts to look for the girl

After a couple of minutes he finds the white haired girl crying in an alleyway.

"Mira..." Mira turns and sees Laxus standing there.

"Go away you bastard!" Mira cries out with pain laced in her voice. Laxus ignores her command and sits down next to her. He then wraps an arm around the demon's shaking shoulders and Mira looks at him with big eyes. Laxus's cheeks tint a light pink when she looks at him with red puffy eyes. Mira keeps on crying and she leans her head on him. Laxus blushes even more and lightly smiles.

After Mira cried a little bit more Laxus used his thumb and pointer finger to lift up her chin.

"Stop crying now, I'm sorry" Laxus says as he stares into her eyes. Mira blushes a bit when she looks at Laxus and softly smiles,

"It's ok..." she accepts his apology and Laxus brings her face closer to his and they both kiss. Mira feels her cheeks on fire when she feels Laxus's lips on hers. Mira sets both of her hands on the ground as she leans into the kiss more. Laxus then smiles into the kiss and places his hands on the demon's hips and deepens the kiss.

Soon, they both broke apart with their flushed faces and both of the panting lightly.

"Let's go back to the guild, everyone might be wondering where we are" Laxus says and Mira nods.

"Yeah..." she breathes out. The duo stand up and lace their fingers with each other and start to head towards the guild.

When Laxus and Mira arrive at the guild Erza went straight towards Mira.

"Where were you? We need to pick up from where we were before!" Erza says to Mira and the demon just smirks.

"I'm always up for a good fight, plus I need revenge from earlier" Mira says and confronts Erza. They both stared at each other until Erza goes to punch Mira. Mira dodges and kicks the scarlet haired girl in the gut which sends her flying. Erza then kicks Mira but Mira catches her foot and slams her into the floor.

"Damn it, you Bastard!" Erza yells at Mira as the ivory haired girl just laughs and walks away. All she wanted was her sweet revenge...

"That's what you get you fucker!" The demon says and flips Erza off.

"When did Mira get so strong?!" Natsu says with shock, he felt immense magical power from Mira.

"Who knows?!" Gray says while sweat dropping.

"Holy cow she is one scary girl!" Lucy exclaims. Its her first day here and she already has seen Mira's wrath...

Mira goes over to the bar and sits next to Laxus.

"You owe me a drink for spilling yours all over me" Laxus tells Mira. The demon just rolls her eyes and smirks.

"In your dreams you bastard!" Mira states and Laxus smirks right back at her. They decided it was best to keep their love a secret from the guild...

A dark aura was literally coming from Erza.

"It seems she has more interest in fighting Laxus than me!" Erza mumbles angrily to herself and Lucy and Gray sweat drop.

"She's really scary right now..." Lucy says with fear in her voice.

"That's Erza to you" Gray tells Lucy.

Later on when the guild was closing Mira and Laxus were the only one left...or so they thought...

"Laxus, come on, the guild is going to close soon!" Mira says as she stares at the blonde boy with a frown upon her face. Laxus walks up to Mira and pins her against the wall.

"Laxus!" Mira gasps.

"Just a little longer, beautiful" Laxus says while winking at the flushed demon.

"Come on Laxus! What if someone sees us?!" Mira says warningly to him. Laxus shrugs and presses his lips on hers. Mira blushes once again. Laxus pulls away from the demon and lets her go.

"Now we can go" Laxus says and grabs Mira Jane's hand and they walk out of the guild.

Little did they know that 5 people saw that little scene...

"No way! Laxus and Mira Jane?!" Gray says in shock after Mira and Laxus left the guild hall.

"That's shocking, considering she and Laxus fight a lot, I never knew that _this _would happen!" Erza says with wide eyes.

"They _liiikkkkeee _eachother!" Happy exclaims and Natsu looks at happy and nods.

"Exactly Happy" Natsu said.

"I'm guessing it's shocking for those two to be together?" Lucy asks and everyone nods.

"When did that happen though?" Natsu says while putting a finger on his chin.

"Maybe today when they were gone..." Erza wonders.

"Your probably right, Erza" Gray agrees with the scarlet haired girl.

"Aye!" Happy says. Then the 5 members of Fairy Tail walk out of the guild.

The next day when Laxus entered the guild he received hoots and hollers.

"Way to go Laxus!"

"Nice girl, laxy!"

Laxus looks at everyone in the guild with confusion until he realized what they were talking about. Laxus face turned beet red and he looked at everyone in shock.

"How the hell did you figure that out?!" Laxus asks everyone and the guild just laughed. Mira then walked in and the guild cheered for the new couple.

"What the fuck?" Mira says as she walks up to Laxus.

"They found out" Laxus states blandly. Mira just blushes like crazy.

"What?!" she yells.

"I said they found out" Laxus says again. Mira Jane's eye twitches and a dark aura pours from her. The demon looks at everyone and glared menacingly at them. Everyone gets scared and screams at Mira's reaction.

"Who told you?" The demon growls and they all point to Erza.

Mira then walks over to Erza. Then, Mira and Erza connect foreheads and glare at each other.

"You bitch! How did you find out? Who told you?!" Mira growls at Erza.

"I saw you last night, plus I needed something that would let me have a rematch with you!" Erza snaps the mad ivory haired girl. Then, She and Erza duke it out. Soon, Erza won the fight and Mira sat down at a table mumbling bad things about the red head.

"You ok?" Laxus says as he sits next to the fuming Demon.

"Yeah, just peachy" Mira says sarcastically as she rolls her eyes.

"That's what I thought" Laxus says and smiles at the girl. Mira looks at Laxus while frowning and crossing her arms. Laxus leans down and kisses the cute white haired girl. When they broke apart the guild cheers for the couple. Mira just blushes as she is pulled to Laxus's side.

Maybe, being Laxus's girlfriend wont be so bad...


	2. S-Class Quest

"Erza!" Mira Jane growled and entered the guild hall and stomped off to find the scarlet haired mage that outraged the demon so much. Mira stood at where Erza ate her cake.  
"Yes Mira?" Erza asks in a sickly sweet voice and takes a bit of her cake. The ivory haired demon gritted her teeth and grabbed Erza's plate with her strawberry cheesecake and flung it across the room.

"You bastard! You told Laxus about 'that time' didn't you?!" Mira slams her hand on the table with an angry Erza.  
"So what if I did? You just threw away my cake!" Erza snaps at Mira slamming her fists on the table while standing up. Mira Jane kicks Erza across the room with total anger and Erza yells in surprise.  
"Hey!" Natsu yells out before Erza and him collided.  
"Burn in hell, Mira!" Erza calls out while shaking her fist.  
"I'm already a demon, Scarlet!" Mira Jane shoots back. Erza growls and gets up and starts to charge at Mira.

"Watch where you throw people, Mira Jane!" Natsu yells out angrily. Gray starts to laugh hysterically at Natsu and the pink haired boy and him connect fore heads.  
"You want to go, Ice Princess?" Natsu growls.  
"You got a problem with me, Flame Brains?" Gray snaps. Then the two boys end up having a full out brawl.

Soon after a few minutes almost the whole entire guild was pulled into the fight.  
"Snot nosed bitch!" Erza yells while punching Mira Jane.  
"Red headed bastard!" The demon then pounces on top of Erza and makes Erza fall with a loud 'thud' and brings up her fist ready to punch Erza.

"Will you brats stop it?" Everyone stops what they are doing and looks at there master on the railing of the top floor. Laxus walks out behind his grandpa and smirks at Mira Jane. The blonde mage was showing he knew about 'that time' and she was about ready to pound Erza's ass.  
"You kids went and did it again, I'm looking at you Mira, Natsu, and Erza! Look at all of this paperwork! It's even worse than last time!" Master Makarov says while trembling from all of his anger.

Mira Jane looks down and the demon and Titania glare at each other then return their attention to the master.  
"Although-" Master Makarov then tears all of the paper work into shreds, "Who cares about the council? Let's party!" The whole entire guild cheers and goes to drinking and laughing with each other.

Mira Jane gets off Erza and glares at her menacingly.  
"We'll finish this later, Erza" Mira Jane says while crossing her arms.  
"I'll kick your bony ass!" Erza says.  
"In your dreams, Red head!"

Mira Jane goes over to the bar and gets herself a drink from Sky. Sky is a former S-Class mage but stopped because during a mission a wizard put a spell on her that caused her not to be able to use magic any more. The blue haired girl was a snow dragon slayer and was quite powerful...  
"Thanks Sky" Mira says and takes a sip of her vanilla milk shake she made for her.  
"No problem, Mira!" Sky chants happily.

Mira Jane feels a presence next to her and finds her boyfriend, Laxus.  
"Hey Mira" Laxus greets and kisses her cheek.  
She just grunts in response.  
"Hi Laxus..." Mira grumbles, still embarrassed that he knows only a story that Elf Man and ,sadly, Erza knew.  
"Look if your upset that Erza told me about that, I could care less." Laxus says and puts an arm around her waist.  
"Yeah sure you could..." Mira says and puts her cheek in her hand and looks away.  
"How about we go on a job together then?" Laxus asks and Mira looks at him with her eyebrow raised.  
"An S-Class one?"  
"An S-Class one."

The white haired mage then drags Laxus upstairs with a smile on her face.  
"Come along now, Laxus, we have a job to do!" The take-over mage cheers. The ivory haired girl just loved taking jobs mostly because she will have a reason to fight.

The two mages stand in front of the S-Class choices looking at them curiously.

"How about we do this one; go slay mysterious monster that comes out at night for 2 million jewel?" Mira Jane asks while holding up a flyer.

Laxus nods. "Sounds good to me" and they walk back down stairs.

"Hey Sky, we want to do this one" the ivory haired girls hands Sky the flyer. The blue haired mage stamps it in approval and nods.

"Good luck!" Sky calls out while waving to the two mages.

"Bye Sky!" they both say in sync and head off to pack and get to the train.

~On the Train~

Mira and Laxus board the train that goes to a small village at the edge of Fiore called Red Bound. Laxus slides next to Mira Jane and laces their fingers together.

"Do you think this could be silver chain?" asks Mira and Laxus raises an eyebrow.

"Isn't it just a legend though?" Laxus asks.

Silver Chain is a powerful creation made by none other than the dark wizard, Zeref. It's a silver monster with chains draped around it, silver horns, red eyes, and extremely sharp teeth. They say that Silver Chain is so powerful that the only one who could possibly beat him is Zeref.

Mira shrugs. "Who knows, I mean, Silver Chain fits the description perfectly!" The Demon was right to be correct. The villagers who had seen this mysterious monster had said that it looked just like Silver Chain.

~After the Train Ride~

After a few hours the two mages arrived at Red Bound. The funny part was no one else was on the train anymore. Laxus takes Mira's hand and leads her off the train. The white haired girl rolled her eyes in annoyance. She can walk herself.

The duo walks into the small village and walk to the client's house. Laxus knocks on the small houses wooden door three times. The door opened to reveal an old man with white hair in a toga and sandals.

"Are you the wizards from Fairy Tail?" The old man asks and they both nod.

"Where are your emblems?" and Laxus and Mira Jane show the old man their emblems and the old man has a look of happiness on his face.

"It's really them!" he exclaims and beckons them to go inside.

The old man leads them into a kitchen and tells them to sit down at the wooden table with wooden chairs.

"So do you have any information about this monster?" asks Mira Jane with her elbows on the table.

"Nothing than what is in the flyer" The man replies, "I'm Rengshi (Reng-She) by the way."

The three talked for a while and then Rengshi showed the pair their rooms and they unpacked there.

The take-over mage collapsed on her bed and sighed. What if the beast really was silver chain? Would she and Laxus be able to beat it? All of these questions swarmed her head until she was interrupted by someone.

"What's wrong?" Laxus asks and sits next to Mira. The ivory haired mage sighed once again and looked towards her mate.

"What if this 'mysterious monster' really is silver chain? They say there isn't a man on Earth land who can beat him so how can we?" The demon asks and Laxus just smiles at her.

"We are Fairy Tail wizards that's how" Laxus says and presses his lips against Mira's. The white haired mage blushes and grips the sheets while kissing back. The two pull apart with flustered faces.

"I guess…" Mira says and Laxus smiles brightly at the take-over mage while flashing her thumbs up.

"That's the spirit!" He exclaims and Mira softly laughs.

"It's 8'o clock pm and they say the beast comes out at midnight. How should we pass the time?" asks Mira and Laxus just smirks.

"I know how…" He says while leaning close and wiggling his eyebrows. Mira Jane's eyes widen and she blushes while pushing Laxus back.

"I don't think that's a great idea!" and Laxus falls butt first on the ground and he groans.

"Jeez, demon, I was kidding" he mumbles and Mira turns away with her arms crossed.

"Sorry…" she mumbles with her face still flushed.

"Let's go exploring, like finding clues and shit" Laxus suggests and Mira shrugs.

"Sure, that could be helpful" Mira says and they leave the inn.

After 4 hours of exploring the forest on where this monster is from they hear a growl. The two mages eyes widen and they run back to the village to get them to a safe place. Rengshi said most of the villagers go into the basement for protection and the duo escorted everyone safely into the basement.

The ivory haired girl and the blonde boy heard footsteps getting louder and louder.

_Thud_

_Thud _

_Thud _

Mira and Laxus ready themselves for battle. Soon, the monster comes out of the woods and roars loudly causing Mira too cover her ears and Laxus to cringe. The beast was in fact Silver Chain.

"Damn it! It really is Silver Chain!" Mira growls and changes into her satan soul form as lightening sparks around the blonde boy.

"Get ready, Laxus" The ivory haired mage warns.

Laxus chuckles lightly.

"Same goes to you, Mira"

Silver Chain spotted the two wizards and picked up its chain and swiped it at the take-over mage and the lightening boy. Both of them swiftly dodge the attack.

"I'll attack at the top! You attack from below!" Mira calls out and flies over to the beasts head.

"Gottcha!" Laxus calls out.

"Soul Extinction!" Mira says and shoots her purple attack at Zeref's silver monster.

"Lightening dragons roar!" A beam of lightning was then shot at Silver Chain. After their attacks where done Silver Chain roared and got angry.

"He wasn't even affected…at all?" Mira asks surprised and then meet a giant hand with her face. She yelped in surprise and hit the trunk of a tall tree.

"Mira!" Laxus called out until he was stomped on by the silver beast. Mira and Laxus shakily get up and try to keep on fighting. The silver monster grabbed Mira Jane and threw to the ground back first on Laxus. Both of the mages yelped in surprise at the sudden impact and looked up to see silver chains huge feet about to crush them.

"Sorry but I'm going to have to break your grandfather's rules, now" Mira says and changes into her demon halphas form. The ivory haired girl stops the dark monsters foot from crushing the two wizards and she pushes it away causing the monster to stumble a few steps. Mira flies up to Silver Chains eye level and smirks.

"How about it, Silver Chain, a demon vs a demon. I think it is quite a fair fight in my opinion." Mira states and kicks Silver Chain in the face. Mira keeps on blocking and dodging Silver Chain's attacks. The take-over mage flies down to Laxus and nods her head at him.

"Union Raid?" The lightening boy asks.

"Union Raid."

The duo connects their hands together and says, "Union Raid" and hit Silver Chain. The beast roars under all of the magical power and turns into dust. The two mages look at the spot in shock then they cheer and hug each other. With Mira turning back to her normal self of course!

"We did it!" They exclaimed. All of the town people come out of the basement and see the sight and smile and cheer. They all thanked the two wizards and handed them their reward. Mira and Laxus left and board the train to head back home.

~After the train ride~

The pair enter magnolia and where ready to tell everyone about what happened. They busted in the guild hall and told everyone on what happened and how they defeated Silver Chain.

"Yeah right, like you beat Silver Chain! He isn't even real!" Erza snorts and Mira glares at Erza and they both connect foreheads.

"You picking a fight, you bastard?" Mira sneers.

"Please! Like you could beat Silver Chain, ya lying bitch!" Erza snaps back. The two girls end up fighting and as usual, end up dragging in the rest of the guild.

Sky just laughs at the scene in front of her and keeps on cleaning her glass.

Good Old Fairy Tail…


End file.
